


shadows

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: 3 sentence fill for "persona au" prompt from tumblr!
Relationships: Haku & Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 2





	shadows

**Author's Note:**

> this is p much just haku, and i leaned in towards p4 for this one

Haku eliminates the last of the shadows swarming him with a hard-hitting mabufu.

He’s deposited the target Zabuza sent him in with and has already watched them be overcome by shadows. It used to bother him much more, being the only one who could do this part of the shady work they did, but in the end it helped Zabuza so he steeled himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
